


Baby

by acrayonsmile



Series: Big White Lie [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha Liam, Alpha Zayn, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Babies, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Omega Louis, Omega Niall, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 02:09:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12717549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acrayonsmile/pseuds/acrayonsmile
Summary: Louis makes a decision





	Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Just throwing this out there.

When Zayn walked in, throwing his keys into the drawer full of them, he laughed and adjusted Louis’ into the right slot. “Hello? We’re home!”

“Baby alpha is home from war!” Harry dropped his bag and shook the last of the rain from his hair, still unused to the shortness of it. 

Liam smacked his butt with one hand and used the other to toss the alpha’s other bag onto the counter. “It’ll grow back, stop fussing.”

“He fussed this much over his hair when it was long, it just wasn’t as noticeable,” Zayn grabbed an apple and took a bite. “Too bad you couldn’t rock your man bun in Dunkirk.”

“We had to be historically accurate,” Harry smiled, but pouted at the lack of omega in his arms, “I’m hurt, where are our omegas?” Filming had been lonely, even with regular visits and facetiming from his pack-mates, but their baby needed stability and the boys wanted him close to the majority of the pack while they were doing their own things professionally. They’d all worked their solo projects around him and Niall, even and especially the mother hen omegas. 

Liam ignored the scuff Louis’ skateboard had made against the hardwood floor in the hall. “I smell them. They’re here. They’re probably doing tummy time with Six.”

Zayn made a noise as he finished swallowing. “It’s still nap time, I think. Niall won’t let go about the schedule, especially with us all in and out with all the projects. Don’t cross him about it.” 

The alphas made their way down the hall until they found Louis, mostly hidden by the couch he was napping on with his omega and their baby. And sure enough, the omegas had their arms wrapped securely around each other, their baby happily nestled between them. He grinned when he saw his dads, reaching up with a smile. 

“Hi,” Niall mumbled. 

“Hello, my loves,” Harry leaned over and kissed them both before lifting the baby to his chest and rocking him, “Hi bubba, Papa missed you so.” 

“Can I just jump in here?” Zayn piled on top of the omegas playfully. 

“Zayn!” they both groaned. 

“You need to get up and get ready anyway. And our little ring bearer needs to get dressed,” Liam kissed his alpha and his baby. 

“He needs to eat first,” Louis grumbled, turning into back cushions. 

“No, no, come back! Zayn! Make him come back!” Niall swatted at Zayn as they rolled off the couch together. 

“We’ll go cuddle upstairs,” the oldest alpha smacked Niall’s bum and threw Louis over his shoulder.

Louis whined, “There was warm.”

“We’ll warm up the bed. Don’t you worry, Lou, you’re not seeing Selena without smelling like me,” Niall spanked the Booty. 

“What happened to naptime?!” Louis sighed.

Niall called over his shoulder as he led the way up to the bedroom. “We’ll sleep tonight, all the alphas are here to take the night time bottles!” 

“He’s going to be naked by the time we get up there, isn’t he?” Louis asked his alpha. 

“Probably.”

Louis sighed through the smile on his face. 

A couple hours and a post-sex-nap and shower later, Louis joined Harry and the baby on the couch. “Welcome home, alpha.”

“I’m not at all upset that it only took you two hours to come say that,” Harry tickled the three-month-old in lap. “Not at all, are we, little baby?”

“I thought you would be,” Louis sighed dramatically. “Hey, you remember that thing…that thing from La Perla that you got me? Are you salty enough that I should just take it off? I know the baby will probably interrupt the sexy times with his amazing timing, but I was hoping once he got to sleep at least, you’d want to see it. But, I mean, if you’re _super_ salty then, it’s just going to go to waste tonight.”

Out of the corner of his eye, Harry glanced at him, trying to see through the tuxedo pants for the floral garter belt—Louis lifted a trouser leg and gave him a peak at the stockings attached to it. 

“Declan, darling, your mama thinks he can distract my hurt feelings with sexy clothes. And when you find a mate, I hope you find one who knows you just as well as he does me,” Harry grinned at the baby then turned to his omega for a kiss. 

Louis leaned in to his lips, “I’m sorry I was a grump when you came home.”

“I’m more upset that I wasn’t the one who got to come home in you…that pun didn't quite come together.”

“Crude! Your son has sensitive ears!” Louis laughed and slipped the baby into his lap so he could slide into Harry’s. “Don’t look, Six, I’m about to snog the crap out of your papa.”

“You need to go calm Niall down,” Zayn stomped downstairs. “He’s destroyed your closet.”

“He’s a dude, all he has to do is throw on a tuxedo, for fuck’s sake,” Louis said, just centimeters away from Harry’s mouth. 

“Yes, darling. But he’s throwing on a tux to go to your ex’s wedding. He needs his Lovey Lou to go tell him he’s pretty.”

“Declan needs to get dressed, too, love,” Harry groped Louis through his trousers before scooping up the baby. “You really are wearing it.”

“Yeah, he is. Who do you think helped him snap the stockings on?” Zayn smacked baby alpha’s butt on his way past. “Give me baby. I’ll go change him. The last thing you need is for him to pee on you. How are you the first one dressed? You’re never the first ready.”

“Well, I had help,” Louis smirked. “Dec’s suit is on the changing table. Please make sure Harry does not try to give him a baby pocket square.”

“Go fix our omega please.”

Louis ducked into the closet. 

“—I’m still fat and she’s probably all skinny and she’s going to look fantastic, I mean, she’s the bride, and I’m still carrying the baby weight that I can’t fucking shake.”

“You know the one thing she won’t have? Louis. He chose us, babe. He could have had anyone in the world and he chose us. Mostly, in fact, because of you.”

“And, you get the upgraded version of Louis,” the oldest omega stepped into the closet. 

“I do enjoy happily-omega-you,” Niall wiped his face and sniffled. 

“Oh, that’s not what I’m talking about. I’m talking about Louis in lingerie. You were still in the shower when Zayn helped me into it. I thought maybe it’d just be for Harry, but I’m sure you’ll enjoy it, too,” Louis toed off his shoes and dropped his trousers while he sauntered in, lifting his dress shirt just enough to uncover the embroidered tulle and silk satin decorating the Tommo tummy.

“I’m cured,” Niall practically drooled at the lace gripping Louis’ thighs. Why didn’t he pay more attention to those thighs? He wanted to lick them. Bite them even. Yeah. He was going to bite them tonight. “All better, come Mama,” he flexed his fingers into very, very grabby hands.

Louis dropped into a straddle over Niall. “You’re going to look beautiful tonight in whatever you wear. You’re not fat. You just had a baby. I don’t understand your rush to lose the baby weight. I love your baby weight ‘cause it’s a reminder of how pretty you were pregnant.”

The rough lace beneath his calloused fingertips soothed him almost as well as an alpha bite. “You’re just saying that.”

“Am not. Your belly is still so pretty.”

Niall poked his stomach, “I’m a dough boy.”

“You’re my dough boy.”

“I don’t want you to think she looks better than me.”

“I won’t,” Louis smiled. “Especially if you wear that one suit that’s left on the rack.”

Niall glanced over his shoulder at the navy blue suit he wore to the Royal Ascot years ago. “I don’t know if it’ll fit.”

“I think it’s going to fit.”

The Irishman sighed and went to put it on. Louis helped him dress, all the while Liam stayed on the ground next to them, running his fingers up and down the stockings over Louis’ legs. 

“Behave yourself, Payne,” Louis threw a smirk in his direction as he buttoned up Niall’s shirt. Niall shrugged the jacket on and Louis did up the buttons. “See? Fits perfectly. You look amazing.” He ran his hand through Niall’s chestnut hair and smiled. “And just like that you’re ready,” he grinned.

“So are we,” Zayn and Harry brought Declan in wearing his baby tuxedo. 

“Our little ring bearer is all ready for his practice run. Two rings this go around, five rings the next. I am ready, pack parents,” Harry covered the baby’s still steel grey eyes. “Don’t look at Mama, he’s inappropriately dressed for you, put something on for goodness sakes! No, never mind, there’s time, we’ll make time, someone take the baby.”

“We do not have time for that, Haz,” Liam chuckled. “Don is here with the car. Put your clothes back on, Lou. Someone grab the pillow.”

“We’re not walking the actual rings down the aisle, are we?” Louis asked, taking the baby. 

“I don’t think so, but I’d trust you with them,” Harry slung an arm around each of his omega while they headed down. 

“This isn’t actually a trick to get you to marry her, is it?” Niall pouted.

Zayn and Liam unlocked their hands and tugged their omega back to them; Liam spanked his butt. “I’d never let that happen, and you know it.”

“I do,” Louis teased. “I know it.”

Niall glowered and rubbed his butt. “Just getting all the pouting out of the way.”

“Are you done?”

“Yes, Alpha.”

“Good, now let’s go have a good time.” 

The wedding, as everyone expected, was beautiful. Heavily secured to ensure Selena and Justin’s privacy as well as that of their guests, the boys were free to relax amongst the others—though it was mostly just family and close friends, they were hardly the most famous ones there.

Selena looked beautiful as a bride in a stunning dress and mantilla lace veil—but if you asked Niall, their son stole the show at the beginning of the procession with his adorable smile and beautiful mama.

Open bars, though the classier option in popular opinion, did not always lead to the best decisions. While the boys remained relatively sober, the majority of the wedding guests enjoyed their fair share of revelry. 

“So,” Selena slipped into their table while Harry took Louis for a dance. “I have a favor I wanted to ask you and your pack, and while I would usually go to Louis first, the last thing I’d want to do was step on your toes.”

“I appreciate that,” Niall patted Declan’s back. “Go on.”

“There was a miscommunication in who was supposed to take Penelope tonight. I thought he had asked his mother, he thought I had asked my mother, but regardless, they’ve worked so hard for today, they need a rest, and we’re pretty much the first of our friends to have a kid—”

With a smile shared with Liam, Niall interrupted, “We would love to take Penny for the night. Declan would enjoy a cribmate, I think.”

“You’re a lifesaver,” Selena hugged him. “This suit looks great on you, by the way. Have you lost weight?”

“Not yet, still carrying some stuff the baby didn’t use,” he blushed. 

“You’d never know looking at you.”

“Told you,” Liam poked him. 

“You’re just kissing ass because you asked me to babysit your daughter for the night.”

Laughing, the bride leaned over and kissed his cheek. “And because of what you mean to my friend, Louis. Thank you, Niall,” she said and went to go talk to said friend.

Niall blushed and sneered a lip (playfully) at the same time. “He’s my Louis.” 

Liam pinched his side, “Our Louis.”

“You keep telling yourself that, Alpha.”

It was not the first time they’d met Penelope, nor the first time the baby had been to their LA house. They’d made it their stateside base during their non-1D ventures about a month after Declan was born and Selena had brought Penny over for their first baby play date a week later. Niall liked having another new mom in the area, but he would never admit to actually getting along with Selena (only because she understood what it was like having a baby!)

“Home sweet home for the night,” Louis carried Penny in, bouncing the sleepy baby girl.

“This is sexier than the lingerie,” Harry grinned in baby bliss himself as he held Declan.

“Keep it in your pants until they’re asleep,” Niall yawned. 

Zayn scooped him up, flowers and all, “you might not make it until then.” 

“You can do whatever you want to me, just pretend I’m in space or something,” he nestled into Zayn’s chest. 

Liam chuckled and took the bouquet Selena had all but chucked directly at Niall and Louis and carried the two baby’s diaper bags to the kitchen. “That’s wrong on so many levels. I’ll meet you all upstairs, I’m going to put all this away and make Penny a bottle.”

“I’ll put this baby down and come help you,” Zayn smirked and winced when Niall pinched his nipple. 

“You’re going to leave me all alone in bed?” he whined, splayed on the mattress while his alpha helped undress him. 

“Just for a minute, jaan.”

But, surprisingly, it was Harry that joined him first, grabbing the baby monitor and flopping down with Niall. He moved the camera until it was on Louis, rocking back and forth with both babies. “Look, Ni. Look how pretty.”

Niall turned up the volume to hear Louis sing the babies a lullaby, the Irishman falling asleep himself during it. But, Harry and subsequently Zayn were wide awake for the conversation that followed. 

“Hey Li,” Louis rocked both babies as his Alpha came in with Penny’s bottle. 

“Hey baby,” Liam put the bottle down to take the already fed and sleeping boy to his crib. 

“I think…” the omega offered the sleepy girl her bottle and smiled when she latched onto it, “I think after we get married…I think I want to come off the birth control.”

In the bedroom, both alphas shared a surge of excitement, and Liam couldn’t stop his grin. “You think you’re ready to carry my pups?”

“Your pups? Who said it’d be you?” 

“Well, I am Alpha,” Liam crossed the room.

“Oh, I see,” Louis giggled. “You have to bond us first and knock us up first. I get it.”

“I just want to try!”

As he eased between Louis’ knees, the omega objected, “Liam James Payne! I am holding a baby.”

“Oooo, you middle-named me. I thought we agreed, the name James is banned from this house.”

“And I quoted Hermione Granger for the fiftieth time to no avail, it seems.”

“Yes, yes, fear of the name and all that,” Liam fit himself onto the ottoman between Louis’ feet. “You have time to think about it, though. We still have a lot of time, so, if you change your mind, that’s all right.”

Louis smiled at their baby in his crib and the one in his arms. “I don’t think I will.”


End file.
